De mayordomo a príncipe real
by Lin Zu
Summary: Jake English es siempre abusado por su madrastra la Condesa, teniendo que trabajar como mayordomo para ella, hasta que... conoce al príncipe del reino de Derse? un baile real? "Espera! que es todo esto de tener hijos? Heredero del reino de Prospit?" No, English no se esperaba nada de esto... y menos, enamorarse de esta forma. (oportunidad pls TwT)
1. Chapter 1

Heee~ sé que no he actualizado "Only you" pero necesitaba subir este fic :DD

Es dedicada a mi querida mamma Maria Shimizu! Espero que te guste, lo iré mejorando poco a poco, solo dame inspiración uvu

Y espero que las/os lectores también les guste, es como la cenicienta (¿. Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie, el fic es mi inspiración no mas ;v; Sin más, a leer si ha dicho!

**De mayordomo a príncipe real!**

En el reino de Derse, la familia real andaba en busca de una doncella o un doncel del cual su futuro heredero se enamorara para casarse, el príncipe desde un principio se negaba con la excusa de que aun no estaba listo, pero luego con las "conversaciones" que tuvo con su hermana Roxy, accedió.

Como él era el mayor entre los cuatro hermanos, tenía que asumir el cargo y la responsabilidad del pueblo y también dejar su descendencia para que el reinado persista. Un baile en honor al principio se llevaría a cabo en el castillo a las 8:30 pm, asistirán muchos y muchos jóvenes de la alta nobleza, participando por ganarse el corazón del príncipe mayor, Dirk Strider.

-Historia-

Tu nombre es Dirk Strider y te están buscando alguna novia o novio para que puedas convivir junto a esta persona el resto de tu vida y a demás manejar el reino. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Te diriges a la terraza, en serio que adoras estar allí tomar todo el aire fresco que puedas, junto a Lil´Cal que es una buena compañía cuando estas cansado; sacas tu zumo de naranja y bebes un poco de este y diriges tu mirada al frente, donde se halla el pueblo que te tocaría liderar, "El centro del corazón"

Hoy es el dichoso baile donde encontrarías a tu supuesta pareja ideal. Ahora solo queda esperar y ver como se desenvuelve toda a medida que pasa el día, mientras tanto vas a molestar a tu hermano Dave.

-En alguna parte muy lejana del pueblo-

Te llamas Jake English, lo único que quieres ahora es escaparte de este infierno que te está volviendo totalmente loco. Tu madrastra la Baronesa te ha exprimido hasta el jugo que no tiene, haciéndote lavar el sin fin de trastes; cocinar al estilo gourmet; regar las plantas; alimentar a sus pirañas y a su "cariñoso gato que siempre te deja marcas…Limpiar TODA la mansión y como hoy es el famoso baile del castillo real, tienes que ir a ver los vestidos para tus dos hermanastras. A veces maldices el hecho de que padre se haya dejado engañar por semejante señora más malvada que la madrastra de cenicienta. Ya muerto tu padre de manera "natural", ella empezó a darte órdenes como si de un sirviente se tratara.

…

Oh bueno, qué más da… al menos tus hermanastras te tratan bien, pero solo cuando la Baronesa no está cerca, caso contrario ellas las castiga y según tu, prefieres ser maltratado a verlas a ellas sufrir. Después de todo Jane y Jade te ayudan para que puedas escaparte y tener una de esas tantas aventuras que hacen palpitar a tu corazón.

Volviendo al cuento, en estos momentos estás en camino a la costurera, es un poco molesto tener que llevar traje de mayordomo (a petición de tu querida madrastra) solo para aparentar que tienen uno. Sueltas un largo suspiro y sigues tu camino, saludando a varios pueblerinos con una resplandeciente sonrisa de esas que enamoran a muchas y a muchos del lugar, pero es una pena que no puedas ligar con nadie hasta a que seas libre.

Cuando ya estabas a punto de tocar el timbre de la casa, los gritos de todas las chicas te hicieron girar ver lo que sucedía.

-KYAA~ Son los príncipes Dave, Dirk y Rose~!

-Es una pena que la princesa Roxy no esté aquí, ella es muy divertida!

-Omg, les tomaré foto y le subiré a tumblr!

-¿En qué época crees que estamos como para tener eso ahora?¡solo sigue el cuento!

-ops!

"Las fangirls de ahora" susurraste en voz baja y como si fuera poco para ti, cruzaste tu vista con la del príncipe mayo, estaban a una distancia más o menos grandes, pero te daba mucha curiosidad el ver a través de aquellas gafas puntiagudas. Sonreíste haciendo una leve venia y volteaste para entrar a la casa donde yacían los vestidos.

-Ser Dirk-

Cabalgabas tranquilamente junto a tus hermanos en las afueras del castillo, sabías que mucha gente se iba a amontonar solo para verlos y eso era lo que más te molestaba, la multitud. Amas a tu pueblo, pero sinceramente a veces las chicas son muy… muy locas.

Hasta que a lejos te topaste con lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida, según tu. Un joven de mediana estatura, cabellos negros revueltos y unos brillantes ojos color esmeraldas, su rostro era adornado por una linda sonrisa que, ha cautiva mucho tu corazón. Pero sabes que por más que te haya encantado aquel chico, no puedes bajar tu caballo ahí todo guay y tirarte encima de aquel desconocido, no, por el momento no.

Con la esperanza de que el asista a tu baile, te marchas de nuevo con tus queridos hermanos. Tu intuición te decía que lo volverías a ver, muy pronto, tal vez.

Te percatas de que Dave y Rose ya no están, mal momento para distracciones Dirk, esos mocosos son tan rápidos como Lil`Cal si se lo proponen. Suspiras y sigues con tu caballo directamente de nuevo al reino, había mucho que preparar.

-De nuevo eres jake-

A decir verdad todo ese lugar estaba impregnado de ese olor que acostumbra en las casas de las costureras, ya estás acostumbrado, así no importa. Te invitan a tomar asiento hasta que envuelvan los vestidos y tu gustoso aceptas la oferta, una de las ayudantes se te acerca sonriente, te está hablando.

-Hey, eres… Jake English, verdad?

-Por supuesto, madame

-Hehe… un gusto Jake, me llamo Aranea Serket, he notado que vienes mucho por aquí.

-El gusto es mío, de conocer a tan linda doncella

-Sígueme, Jake… quiero hablarte de muchas cosas!

Y tú como todo un "caballero" aceptaste con simpleza a la invitación de Aranea Serket, ¿Qué te esperará en esa conversación? Atente a las consecuencias English! Recuerda que no puedes demorarte mucho, hay una señora que ruge por hacerte sufrir en la mansión en donde vives…

…

Siguiente capítulo: "¿Y ahora en donde me he metido?"

Nos vemos~

-Lin Zu


	2. ¿Y ahora en que me he metido?

Es la primera vez que actualizo un fic ;DD Espero que les sea de su agrado! Este si está más larguito uwu.

…

Capitulo 2: "¿Y ahora en que me he metido?"

Subieron al segundo piso, la muchacha te hizo adentrar a lo que parecía… un habitación algo afeminada? Bueno, que más esperabas, es una chica. Tomaste asiento en una de las sillas blancas bien decoradas del cuarto y esperaste a que ella regresara. Miraste con curiosidad a varias partes y notaste que había muchos libros, diplomas y vestidos. Vaya, ha de ser una joven amante de la literatura, no?

Oh, ha llegado, actúa normal Jake, no te conviene estar como un bobo en su cuarto.

-¿Gustas del té o café?

-Lo que sea para mí está bien, aparte, tiene buen aroma!

-Oh, sí solo hubieran más chicos como tu… Bueno, entonces será té.

-Oki doki!

-Jake… sobre el tema que quería decirte… He escuchado que vives con tu madrastra y hermanastras desde que tu padre falleció, ¿tú te acuerdas de algo que tenga que ver con tu niñez? ¿Alguna marca de nacimiento? No se… ¿de dónde vienes?

La dama ha empezado a ponerte de nervios, has algo.

-Pues… es algo un tanto difícil de decir… hehe… Era un bebe no más cuando me llevaron de un reino que no conozco a Derse, según mi padre, estábamos en peligro, así que se mudo para acá y que por fin, podamos vivir en paz, hasta que apareció esa bruja y lo mató, limpiándose las manos…

-Ya veo… ¿puedes sacarte la ropa?

La pregunta te sorprendió mucho, hasta escupiste un poco de té que estabas tomando, ¿Esa chica iba en serio? ¿Y hasta era directa?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Oh, espera… tranquilo, no es lo que tú crees, solamente quiero confirmar algo

¿Confirmar algo ha dicho? No le crees ese cuento English! Ella solo desea tu cuerpo….

-No! Tu solo quieres que me saque la ropa por mi cuer-…!

-¿Te molesta algo, Jake?

-No… está bien, dame un momento

-okay!

Sin más rodeos, jake, empiezas a desvestirte sacando prenda por prenda hasta loso quedar en esa pantaloneta de baño que siempre tienes puesta. No, no eres Haruka de Free! Pero te es muy relajante sacarte toda la ropa cuando estas a solas en el bosque y darte un buen baño en el río.

La chica empieza a examinarte, la vez muy concentrada para tu gusto y de repente, sus ojos empiezan a brillar, como su hubiera encontrado un tesoro, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Jake…

Ella empieza a tocar suavemente con su mano tu espalda, más específicamente en el centro de esta, tus vellitos se parar y sientes un escalofrío. Te vas a llevar una gran noticia.

-¿Q-que pasa? ¿T-tengo algo en la espalda?

-Si Jake… y algo muy hermoso. Tú tienes lo que yo me imaginaba, la marca de la Esperanza… _Del reino de Prospit_

Esa chica lo dijo casi en un susurro, tanto así que no le entendiste una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho. Te encoges de hombros y vuelves a vestirte, hasta que… Oh Dios, te lo dije Jake, este lugar está lleno de mujeres…Tú, desnudo solo con pantaloncillos, Aranea ahí embelesada con tu espalda y una de las ayudantes, Meenah que abrió la puerta ¿Qué harás?

-Oye Aranea, no me digas que estás haciendo esas cosas ahora… Por los pescados de la reina, al menos cierra la puerta

-Oh! No es el concepto que te está imaginando, Meenah. Solo quería comprobar una cosa y ya lo hice.

-¿Querías comprobar que el chico es virgen por atrás? No creí que tuvieras esos gustos…

-Ahg! Que no Meenah, estás asustando a Jake…

-Hablando del tipo bobo con gafas, aquí está sus vestidos, ya puede retirarse.

Tan rápido como te nombraron la palabra "vestido", tomaste las bolsas, te despediste educadamente y saliste más veloz de lo que canta un gallo a las 6:00 am, tu tortura te esperaba por qué? Pues porque te quedaste embobado con esa chica, muy inteligente de tu parte Jake.

Corres, corres tan rápido como te lo permites, así tus piernas te estén rogando por descanso, capas y que si no llegas a tiempo esa vieja te matará con sus propias manos. Ah! Y como si fuera un punto del cual no tienes que perder la vista, miras a cada momento que puedes los vestidos, preocupándote de que estén en un excelente estado para tus hermanastras y… desgraciadamente para tu madrastra también.

No te falta mucho para llegar, abres tu reloj de bolsillo y vez que solo te quedan 5 minutos de vid- de tiempo para ajustarte a la hora indicada. Ahora, y con las justas, estás frente a ella,,, solo te falta tocar ese gran timbre rojo y estarás salvado…

-Woof woof!

-Oh no, tu no ahora!

El perro ha empezado a ladrarte sin parar, se nota en sus ojos que tiene las intensiones de fastidiarte, morderte o ese tipo de mierdas que siempre hace a último momento, lo intentas alejar lanzándole una que otra patada, pero él es más veloz y hace que haigas en un charquito de lodo que había al lado tuyo, reacciona!.Te dejas caer, ensuciándote con todo ese lodo, pero los vestidos están a salvo. El ruido que causaste junto al canino llego a los oídos de la Condesa, esperas no estar en problemas.

-Oh, Jake! ¿Y los vestidos? ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí… su señoría…

-Oh, gracias al reino… que bien que estén en buenas condiciones! Ohohohoho~

La señora ha tomado la bolsa y así como si nada, se retiró con tu estruendosa risa. Ojala y que algún día los dioses le den su castigo… Pero espera! Capaz y que los dioses también le temen, es una mujer que a cualquiera asustaría. Ella ya entró al hogar, tus hermanastras aprovecharon eso y fueron a ayudarte, al menos eso es lo único que te conforta en esos momentos de darle con la pistola a la veterana.

-Jake! Espera, ya vamos a ayudarte

-Ah, Jake estás hecho un asco…

Dos mujeres preocupadas por ti y atendiéndote, eres un hombre con suerte English. Pero no contabas con el regreso de tu querida madrastra, la cual con su tridente señaló a las chicas y las obligó a entrar, ellas no podían hacer caso omiso y entraron. La Condesa se acercó a ti y con una sonrisa parecida a la del gato Chescheri te dijo:

-Oh, jakey~ casi se me olvidaba! Viniste un minuto tarde… ¿Sabes qué significa eso~?

-¿Qué me va a dejar libre por buena madrastra?

-No estúpido! Harás toooooooooodas tus tareas de nuevo, limpia al perro, las salas, los cuartos, los baños, todo! Ah! Si es que llegas a termina, tal vez considere el hecho de que puedas ir a el baile, aun que claro, el príncipe nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú

-Tragase a su principie…vieja.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No, Condese! Usted siga su camino no más, que yo terminaré…

-Ohohohoho~ ya lo veremos…

Se marchó, léase otra vez. Te levantaste del charco con dificultad y te dirigiste a la puerta de entrada, las tareas que vas hacer son pesadas y bueno, todo sea por explorar el misterioso castillo! Tampoco es que eres tan gay como para querer i a ver al príncipe ni nada de esas mierdas, no Jake? Dime que no! Que aun puedes ser el macho alpha de la familia… Oh no?

-Malditas seas narradora, no quiero ir a conocer a un fucking príncipe, captas?!

Está bien, Jake, no te sientas nervioso, sé que no se lo quieres contar a nadie, pero aquí estoy. Siguiendo el guión, ahora debes coger tus instrumentos de limpieza y empezar el trabajo, tu puedes!

(3 horas limpieza rápida y baño a los animales)

-Por mi madre… estoy exhausto

Ha terminado tus labores, hablaste con la Condesa y ha aceptado, ahora solo que arreglarte un poco y salir a la búsqueda. Como estás solo en tu cuarto te avientas sin vergüenza a tu cama, necesitas un poco de estiramiento.

Los ratoncitos y las aves que son básicamente tus únicos amigos, se están acercando a ti, sonrientes. Tu les haces un especio en tu cama y ellos se acomodan.

-Jake… ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien, John. Solo que estoy algo cansadito…

-Oye Jake, ¿Hoy no era el baile real?

-Si Nepeta… pero hasta ya me estoy desanimando…

-N-no digas eso! Uh, Jake… te tenemos… una sorpresa…

-Oh, en serio, ?

-Si English, ve y mira en tu armario

-Kanaya, se un poco más animada!

-hahhaha no es necesario Aradia, ustedes siempre están para mi… estoy alegre!

Vas a ver que hay en tu armario y al abrirlo te quedaste boquiabierta al ver tal cosa, no cosa, tan bello traje que estaba frente tuyo. Hasta era de tu color favorito, verde oscuro! Te pones sentimental y miras frente a tus pequeños amigos.

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerles!

-No tienes por qué, no pretermitiríamos que te pongas ese traje hay todo cutre…

Cogiste a todos los animalitos y los abrasaste muy fuerte, hasta el punto de ver que ya se estaban poniendo algo azulitos, se cuidadoso. Los dejas en la cama y ellos como si ya se fuera a acabar el tiempo te apuran para que te pongas el traje que fue confeccionado por Kanaya, una murciélago con mucha moda y estilo.

-Uhg… ese torso…

-Equius, olvida los torsos!

-No puedo Srta. Feferi…

-Oh si, necesito tomarle foto a esto! Veré si lo pongo con uno de mis shippings~

-Nepeta, déjame vestirme bien!

-ops~

Y entre gritos, risas, peleas, terminaste de arreglarte (al fin) (ya era hora). Te miras frente al espejo y das gracias a la magia que tiene la Myriam con las tijeras, ya que del caos que te veías ahora pareces un joven de alta clase.

-Oh, parases todo un princes-

-Estás muy lindo, Jake! Ahora, vete a tu baile!

-A conquistar al prin- digo, a aventurar e castillo!

-Me traes un poco de faygo!

Tu solo asentiste y agradeciste a todos por última vez antes de salir de tu habitación. Mientras bajabas las escaleras notaste que tus hermanastras y estaban listas y muy lindas, al lado de ellas estaba la bruja, que digo, la Condesa. Las saludas a todas, jade y jane se te acercan para decirte lo lindo que estás, te parece un poco raro que Jane esté muy sonrojada pero dejas eso a un lado. Te pones serio cuando la presencia de tu madrastra ya está en frente tuyo.

-Pero que tenemos aquí… oh! A Jakey el mayordomo hecho un modelo? Ha!

-No solo estoy listo… ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Oh, sí, sí, solo que…

La Condesa toca tu hombro y baja hasta por las caderas hasta llegar a tu… ¿trasero? No, esto no puede estar pasando. En la cenicienta no ocurría esto! Vamos a demandar a la autora. Espera, no puedo demandarme a mi misma. Que bah, sigamos.

-Oh, estás tan bueno como siempre…

-Aleje de mi, villana!

Y justo cuando te iba a alejar de ella, esta empieza a rasgar tu ropa parte por parte, dejando pequeñas cortaditas en las que en poco tiempo iba a brotar sangre.

-Pero así te ves más uk- digo, más lindo ohohoho~ No creo que te vendría bien ir así al baile… Vámonos niñas~

-Pero mamá..

-No le hagas esto a Jake..

-He dicho vámonos niñas

Tu solo les sonreíste y las empujaste para que fueran. No obstante cuando quedaste solo empezaste a llorar como un niño. Tan pero tan fuerte, ya no te importaba si alguien te escuchaba, estabas solo, necesitabas llorar, te sentías muy dolido y sin esperanzas.

¿Estabas solo he dicho? No, no, no, aquí viene la mejor parte de todas, English.

-No… ya no tengo esperanzas de nada…

-DEJA DE LLORAR COMO UN PINCHE MARICA Y SECATE LA P*** SANGRE QUE TE VAS A MORIR DE HEMORRAGIA POR CULPA DE ESA VIEJA!

-Eh? Quien está ahí?

-YO PUES QUIEN MÁS, BOBO. HE VENIDO A AYUDARTE

-Mi hada madrina?

-NO ME PONGAS ESOS TÍTULOS TAN HOMOSEXUALES, SOLO SOY UNA PERSONA DE OTRO LUGAR QUE VINO A DARTE UN P*** MANO, YA! SOLO ESO DEBES DE SABER!

-Ah?

Que sorpresas de la vida Jake, tu ahí sin esperanzas de disfrutar un poco de tu juventud y repentinamente aparece este muchacho gritón, pero al parecer buen tipo para echarte una mano. Vamos, sé un hombre y levántate de ese piso. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde! Ahora lo que quieres saber, quien es ese misterioso chico?

Jake, pregunta el nombre.

Uhuhu~ me han alegrado sus reviws, en realidad es lo que me animaron a actualizar más rápido el fic! En serio, gracias uvu

Próximo capítulo: "Investigando el castillo y a solas con el príncipe!"

Nos vemos~

LinZu~

.


	3. Investigando el castillo

Una nueva actualización, lamento decirles que hoy entro a clases y que me demoraré un poco más actualizando… lloraré xd Espero que les guste este, si tienen ideas me dicen. Y como siempre, calmados mis queridos lectores, todo tiene que ir en orden. Y el DeveJohn… tranquilos, ya aparecerá uvu hue hue

Capitulo 3: Investigando el castillo y a solas con el príncipe

-Disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Karkat Vantas! Feliz?!

-S-si… ¿Me vas a ayudar en qué?

-Pues según ese maldito guión que me dieron tengo que darte una maldita esperanza y darte un bendito traje nuevo para que puedas ir a ese estúpido baile!

-O-okay…

El muchacho te ha dejado sorprendido, el podía hacer tal cosa? Hombre, si era así pues que actúe rápido! Estabas necesitado y sinceramente no tenías ganas y cara de pedirles a tus amigos los ratoncitos que te ayuden a hacer otro traje. Vamos, acércatele.

-Entonces… estoy listo hada madrina.

-Agh! Me enfermas… No me llames así, es molesto. Ok, aquí voy.

Entonces con una hoz que sacar por arte de magia de su mano, da circulitos por todo tu cuerpo sacando sangre del arma. Qué extraño, no? Generalmente debería de echar brillitos y todas esas mierdas para después transformarte en una hermosa mu- en un lindo caballero! Si, pero este era diferente.

-Oye… me estás empapando de sangre

-A callar! Esas es mi magia, yo decido lo que pasa.

-Calmado, calmado

-Sabes? No vengo tanto acá porque quiero salvarte ni nada de eso. Tengo un grupo de amigos que han sido hechizados por esa vieja bruja y tengo que salvarlos. Tú los has cuidado bien y supongo que esto es una manera de agradecimiento de mi parte.

-Te refieres a los… animalitos?

-Si bobo, a los animalitos

-Ah, entiendo. No sabía por qué podían hablar, ellos aparecieron después de que murió mi padre. Hasta me tacharon de loco!

-Bueno, sin o con animalitos que hables ya eres un loco.

-Hey!

El ser mágico te ignoró y siguió con su trabajo. Hizo un amago con las manos de tirarte algo y de ti salió humo no rosadito como en las películas, no, esto era de machos, el gris que se respeta pues. Ahora estabas cubierto de un traje aun mejor que el anterior, con un poco más de adornos y por supuesto, sin perder la elegancia.

-Ahora… supongo que debes irte, tu super alpha carreta te está esperando afuera, no pierdas tiempo… El efecto solo durará hasta la 1 de la madrugada.

Un momento ahí Vantas, no estás siguiendo lo que dice el libreto, es a las 12! No puedes venir como un perfecto madrino y cambiar las reglas, no puedes! Las reglas las pongo yo y nadie más!

-Cállate, maldita autora! Yo soy, como ustedes patéticos humanos me dicen "la madrina" y yo solo el que pongo la hora! Quiero que este bobo ligue al prin- Digo, su maldito sueño se haga realidad y toda esa mierda!

(Está bien Karkat! Pero estás pasando los límites). Ahora, Jake, estás asustado por la repentina pelea que hemos causado, ignórala muchacho. Agradeces con humildad lo que tu madrina ha hecho por ti y sales corriendo de la mansión.

Ahora, dejando a un lado al chico hasta que llegue al castillo real, veamos a este mal humorado joven que apareció repentinamente. Saluda a tus espectadores, Karkat.

-…

Está bien, olvidemos el saludo. Lo que estás buscando en estos momentos es a tu grupo de amigos, que tontamente no le preguntaste a Jake donde se encontraban. Buena acción, Vantas. Ahora tienes que buscar por todas y cada unas de las habitaciones habidas y por haber en la mansión.

-E-eh…

Olvídate lo de buscar, reconoces esa voz en donde sea. Sí, esa misma… De la chica que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, la que siempre te persiguió y hasta hacía cuadritos de ti y ella encerrados en un corazón rojo… No es nada más y nada menos que Nepeta Legión.

-Nepeta…?

-Karcat! Karcat eres tú!

-Nepeta…

La joven dama está bajando las escaleras en forma de gato, te arrodillaste para poder tomarla entre tus brazos e informarte rápido de que es lo que estaba pasando.

-Nepeta, dime que donde está todos, he venido a salvarlos.

-Están en el cuarto de Jake, subamos las escaleras, yo te digo en que habitación es. Puedes volvernos a la normalidad?

-Durante todo este largo tiempo, he aprendido muchas mierdas para obtener poderes especiales. Tu solo guíame.

-Ok!

Subieron el más rápido posible los escalones, Legion te indicaba por los corredores que tenías que seguir, hasta llegar a lo más alto de la mansión donde todo se veía viejo y sin ningún arreglo. Entraron y ahí estaban todos sus amigos, en forma de animalitos claro.

-Es Kaaaaarkat!

-KK!

-Viniste!

-Chicos, no hay tiempo de besos y abrazos, con esa bruja fuera tenemos el tiempo contado y tengo que volverles a su forma normal.

Los animalitos asintieron y se formaron en fila. Tu como buen líder del equipo contaste que estuvieran todos y en efecto, no faltaba nadie de tu banda. Sacaste tu hoz y los rociaste con ella, al principio te miraban un poco extrañados, pero tenías que darles confianza más que sea, les sonreíste, aun que fueran pocas las veces que lo haces, en estos momentos ya no importaba si hacerlo o no.

Después de un minuto el humo gris empezó a hacer acto de presencia en tus amigos, los cuales poco a poco obtuvieron su forma original, hasta por fin llegar a ser lo que siempre han sido, trolls. Se dieron un buen abrazo de "amigos" entre todos, hace tanto que no se veían, como los extrañabas.

Cuando ya terminó ese pequeño momento fraternal entre ustedes, todos giraron hacia ti y te miraron con los ojitos más tiernos que hubieran podido poner.

-Karkat, queremos ver cómo le va a Jake en el baile, vienes?

-Ah, claro Kanaya… solo déjenme descansar aquí un rato, ustedes bajen.

-Está bien

Ellos se adelantaron y te dejaron solo para que puedas tomar un corto tiempo de reposo. Te acostaste en la cama de ese chico bobo y suspiraste de largo, como cansaba utilizar tanta magia de un solo golpe, pero valía la pena mientras que todos tus seres queridos y no tan queridos estén bien.

-Hey, te llamas Karkat, verdad?

-EH? QUIEN MIERDA ESTÁ ALLI?

-wou, wou, tranquilo

Un ratoncito de ojos azules se apareció en frente tuyo, parecía amigable, anda Vantas… a que esta lindo, pero que misterio, se suponía que los únicos hechizados ahí eran tus amigos… quien es este?

-RESPONDE RÁPIDO, QUIEN ERES?

-Necesito tu ayuda, a cambio te daré todo lo que tú quieras!

-No me convences

-Karkat… Ah, bueno, soy John D. Prospit y necesito que me vuelvas a convertir en el humano que soy realmente. Tel o diré a ti, no pareces una persona mala hehe…Pero toma en serio lo que voy a decir.

-Te escucho

-Pues verás yo…

Esperen ahí un minuto! ¿Creen que no tengo ganas de ver lo que está pasando en el castillo? Por Dios! Dejemos a este para por un rato y que sigan discutiendo esas cosas de las que John quería hablarle a Karkat, de iguales formas no queríamos saber, verdad? Echémosle un vistazo a lo que está pasando en el Reinado!

-Ser Jake-

Tu calabaza-carreta te ha dejado peor que una mierda tirada en el suelo, claro, al menos este es de loza y no tuviste problemas con ensuciar el traje ni nada, aun que seamos sinceros, eso dolió y mucho. Te levantas del piso y sigues la alfombra roja que te lleva hasta gran entrada principal. Todo está muy lujoso por dentro, las personas que están hay son de la alta clase y tu ahí, como un completo marginado de la sociedad, no sabes qué hacer

English, adentrarse a lo más profundo.

Qué bueno que esos tontos de los guardias andan por ahí distraídos viendo si pueden coquetear a alguna bella mujer que se les ponga en frente, pero eso no va al caso. Subes de lo más desapercibido las escaleras que te inducen al segundo piso del castillo, en serio que esa gente está super concentrada en ligar a los príncipes como para notarte, bueno al fin y al cabo tu eres el que ganas de toda esta situación, no te preocupas por querer coquetear al príncipe, oh no, claro que no.

-Srta. Autora se está lleno de la raya, por favor, siga su trabajo.

Bien, bien, que aburrido que eres… Estás en el extenso segundo piso, no hay absolutamente nadie. Te adentras en una de las habitaciones y ah! Como la suerte te da buena cara, resulta ser la de los empleados y donde se cambian de ropa, puede servirte de algo, English. Rápido, coges uno de los chalecos que tienes las iniciales de "_R.D_", te quitas el que tenías puesto y te lo pones por encima de tu camisa blanca, nadie se dará cuenta.

Tomas uno de los trapos que estaba tirado por allí y sales del cuarto. Mientras vas caminando observas los enormes cuadros que hay en las paredes. El primero era el de un señor muy apuesto, de ojos violeta, sonreía como si todo lo supiera, ese era el rey. El segundo cuadro contenía a una bella mujer de ojos naranja-rojizos, sus cabellos eran muy largos y bien acomodados. De ahí venían cuadros medianos, suponías y que eran los príncipes. Los conocías a todos por el periódico! Aun que en realidad, solo has visto a uno de cara. La mayoría se veía como si fueran serios, a excepción de una, la princesa Roxy. Oh, esa chica sonreía como si estuviera borracha.

Sigues de largo y te quedas un tanto sorprendido al ver un cuadro, aun que fuera pequeño, pero con un gran significado.

"Jakeline D. Prospit"

Esa mujer, era una de la más bonitas que habías visto! Esos ojos verdes oscuros, la cabellera brillosa de color negro, esa sonrisa boba que la hacía ver muy inocente, la piel nívea que le acompañaba junto a ese elegante vestido que parecía estar hecho de oro.

Tristemente no la conoces

Que mal Jake, lo que te espera en el futuro…

Oh, escuchas que unos pasos detrás de ti. Esto no puede estar pasando, no había nadie hace un momento… Maldices en vos baja y recuperas la compostura, solo esperas que no te digan nada.

-Hey tío, qué haces por aquí?

-…

-Vírate, es de mala educación darle la espalda a quien te habla.

Te ha tocado el príncipe Dirk, lo reconoces por su voz. Te giras con los ojos bien cerrados esperando a recibir un sermón y tal vez, a ser encarcelado por haberle faltado el respeto a una autoridad. Pero al abrir los ojos, nada de esos llegó.

-Eres tú…

-E-eh! Tengo que irme!

-No, espera!

(Que sorpresas de la vida, sabía que querías ligártelo mi querido English. Pero no va a lo que es.) El te toma de la mano, impidiendo alguna posibilidad de escape.

-Príncipe no me mate, no me mate, aun quiero viviiiiiiiiiiir~! Snif*

No empieces con tus lloriqueos en estos momentos, Jake.

-Tío, no te voy a matar, así que no llores

-P-pero yo se que usted tiene una katana y-y que…

-Como sabes que tengo una?

-Ah! Pues me gusta saber todo sobre el reino, aun que en realidad no recibo muchas noticias, hehe.

La has cagado, English. Ahora pensará que eres un acosador y esta vez de verdad que te enviará al calabozo. Intenta escapar, esto va de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

-Me tengo que ir, ha… a limpiar una cosas de por allí, si!

-A mi no me engañas, tu no trabajas aquí.

Bueno, ve despidiéndote de tus animalitos, de tu casa, de tu bosque, de tus aventuras. Te han descubierto, joven mayordomo. Al menos es mejor que morir siendo degollado por la Baronesa. Ha, tu vida fue algo buena.

-Baila conmigo, desconocido.

Hasta ese momento.

Fin del cap, espero que les haya gustado, he estado un poco depre y no todo me sale bien… Pero haré lo mejor por ustedes, sus mensajes son una niño para mí ;D los amo TT_TT

Cuídense c:

Próximo cap: No hay que negarlo

.


End file.
